So cold yet so warm
by RitsukaAyaogi
Summary: I suck at summaries just read the god dang story
1. Riama and her savior

So cold yet so warm (Gaara love story chapter 1)

So cold yet so warm (Gaara love story chapter 1)

Riama was in the training grounds training with Inu, when she heard screaming; she perked her ears up and ran to the clan. When she got there she saw bodies every where. She ran to her house and found her parents on the ground in a puddle of blood. She was on her knees crying. "Come with us." A dark voice behind her said. She looked up to see a boy about 18 years old. "W-who are y-you?" Riama asked sobbing. "My name is not important, what is important it that you come with us." He said in a darker voice that was rather irritated. Riama backed up and tripped. Inu realized that she was in trouble and grew. She picked Riama by her shirt collar and jumped out the window. She ran into the woods and set her down. Riama instantly picked Inu up as she shrank down to normal and started running. Riama was running through the woods avoiding the killers of her clan and family. But the one you were avoiding the most was the on with the black hair in a ponytail. She tripped on a log and twisted her ankle. Inu licked her ankle and Riama got up and started to run again. It wasn't far before Riama collapsed under the pain of her ankle. She lied there on the ground and started to cry. Riama could smell the one with ponytail coming. Riama looked back to see a wall of sand separating her from the boy. She looked in front of her to find her vision was blurred not only from the tears but from the pain. As she began to black out her savior kneeled beside her and picked her up. She passed out in his arms. She awoke the next morning to find herself in an unfamiliar room. Her ankle had been wrapped up. Inu was fast asleep at her feet. She sat up and started to pet Inu. "Thank-you Inu." She said in a soft voice. She could hear foot steps coming towards her room. A boy in a red outfit and a gourd strapped to his back, with a love symbol and dark marks around his grayish blue eyes with red hair walked in. Riama just stared in confusion. "I see you have finally woken up." He said. Again she could not find the right words to say. "My name is Gaara." He said. "My name is Riama." She finally said. "Doesn't that mean 'valley of sand'?" he asked. She just nodded her head 'yes'.


	2. This unknown feeling

So cold yet so warm (A Gaara love story chapter 2) this feeling

So cold yet so warm (A Gaara love story chapter 2) this feeling

Re-cap: "My name is Gaara." He said. "My name is Riama." She finally said. "Doesn't that mean 'valley of sand'?" he asked. She just nodded her head 'yes'.

Riama was surprised to see that her savior was so…emotionless. She knew it was her savior by his scent. 'What is this feeling, I've never felt it before.' She thought to herself. "Why were you in the woods alone?" Gaara asked her. Her eyes began to water. Gaara realized and instantly knew that that it was not the time for that question. "You don't have to tell me." He said. "Its O.K" She said, "I'll tell you." Riama told him about everything that happened.

"Those people that are after you, they call themselves the Akatsuki, a mysterious organization that seem to after your demonic power." He said. "So they killed everyone for me?" she said as she began to cry. "They are very brutal; one even killed his own clan except for one person, his younger brother." He had noticed the tears streaming down her face. 'What am I feeling?' Gaara thought to him self, 'What about this girl makes me feel this way.' She looked at him to see that he was deep in thought. She was about to say something when a girl with blonde hair and said, "Gaara, Baki is sending us on a mission." She stopped as she realized Riama had woken up, "Never mind it's only a scroll delivery, Kankuro and I can handle it." After that she walked out. "Your part dog, aren't you?" He asked. She nodded. He walked up to her and she closed her eyes tightly to fell her ears being touched. She relaxed. "I get it dogs like their being rubbed, don't they?" He smirked. She nodded 'yes'. He said, "You should get some rest." Riama quickly fell asleep. She awoke a few hours later. She sat up and walked over to the window. It was dark and the moon was large and the stars were beautiful. Riama used to love sitting on her roof and fall asleep under the stars. She opened the window and picked Inu up and jumped on the roof. She let Inu down and Inu went on top of the roof. "What is he doing up there?" she asked herself. She followed Inu and saw Gaara on the edge of the roof. "What are you doing up here?" Riama asked. "I could ask you the same thing." He said in an emotionless voice.


	3. unknown feeling solved

So cold yet so warm (A Gaara love story chapter 3) this feeling is love

So cold yet so warm (A Gaara love story chapter 3) this feeling is love

Re-cap: She followed Inu and saw Gaara on the edge of the roof. "What are you doing up here?" Riama asked. "I could ask you the same thing." He said in an emotionless voice.

"Well" she began, "I love the moon and the stars." "That makes two of us." He said back. "Thank you, you know for saving me in all." She said sitting next to him. He looked away. There was silence for a while. "Your eyes are full of loneliness and hate, it's sad, I don't think I've ever seen anything like that." Riama said breaking the silence. Inu got up and sat in Gaara's lap. Riama chuckled, "It looks like she likes you." "It would seem so." He said putting her beside him. Riama picked her up and started to pet her. "Why do you love that little dog so much?" Gaara asked. "Well for starters she is always there for me when I need her, she fights along side me, and she is just fun to have around." She said as Inu licked her hands. A cold wind whipped by. She felt a shiver. Inu was shaking like mad. She held Inu close to her. She stood up and took Inu back into the room. Riama sat on the window seal. Inu was in her lap, and they both fell asleep. Riama woke up and noticed that she had a blanket. She sniffed it. "It smells like…like Gaara!" She yelled. "What." He said walking in to her room. "Oh it's nothing." She said quickly. When Gaara left Riama jumped out the window. She found the training grounds. This place had trees, a waterfall with a cliff over it, and a beautiful stream. Riama sat by the stream. Riama likes to sing. Riama can control the earth by singing to it also. Riama noticed a dead rose bush. She walked over to it and started to sing to it. It bloomed roses but not any roses these roses were black.


	4. the black roses that bloom

So cold yet so warm (A Gaara love story chapter 4) black roses

So cold yet so warm (A Gaara love story chapter 4) black roses that bloom

Re-cap- Riama noticed a dead rose bush. She walked over to it and started to sing to it. It bloomed roses but not any roses these roses were black.

"Black roses," she said, "I don't think I've ever seen black roses." "They're a specialty to our village." A voice behind her said. Apparently she had wound up in the hidden leaf village. Because the voice belonged to a boy with a black outfit, hair and onyx colored eyes. Riama froze. "Y-you look like t-that boy that k-killed my family and clan." She studderd with fear. Riama noticed the he smelled like him too. Riama ran into the leaf village and bumped into a tall man with a mask and white hair. She heard the other boy running after her. She jumped behind the man. "Keep that boy away from me; he looks like the other boy the tried to kidnap me." She said. "Other boy…OH" The man yelled, "you must be talking about his brother Itachi Uchiha." "I was going to tell you that but you ran." The boy said out of breath. "Sorry for that." Riama said. "I'm Sasuke and that is my sensei Kakashi." Sasuke said. "I'm Riama." She said. A girl with short pink hair and a boy with blonde spiky hair showed up. "Hi Kakashi sensei." The blonde one said. The girl with the pink hair snatched Inu out of Riama's arms. "Hey don't do that"! Riama yelled. "Don't worry I wont hurt her." She said, "by the way I'm Sakura and the blonde one over there yeah that's Naruto." "I'm Riama and the puppy that you're holding is Inu." "Would you like to train with us." Naruto asked. "Sure." Riama said. Well she went and they finished their training but Riama stayed behind. By the time it was over it was dark. Riama sat by the stream which gleamed under the moonlight. Riama smelled Gaara. "What are you doing here?" Riama asked. Gaara said nothing, he just disappeared. Riama was shocked. Gaara appeared behind her with a black rose. Riama turned around, and before she could do anything she was pulled into a kiss. The sand started to swirl around them. The kiss was long and serious. When he let her go he smiled at her and gave her the rose.


	5. loving you

So cold yet so warm (A Gaara love story chapter 5) I you

So cold yet so warm (A Gaara love story chapter 5) I you

Re-cap-Riama turned around, and before she could do anything she was pulled into a kiss. The sand started to swirl around them. The kiss was long and serious. When he let her go he smiled at her and gave her the rose.

**Riama sat there and stared. In the bushes there was a pair of eyes. They were ****red**** with S****h****a****r****i****n****g****a****n**. The eyes spied on Riama and Gaara blankly. The eyes recognized Riama but not Gaara. "Who is the boy?" the eyes asked. When Gaara looked up from Riama (He is much taller than her, actually to her everyone is taller than her) the eyes recognized Gaara's grayish blue eyes. "No way." the eyes whispered. Before Riama could do anything else the sand whirled around her and Gaara and she was on top of a cliff. Riama noticed where she was and latched on to Gaara's shirt. "Um, maybe now is the right time to tell you that I'm afraid of heights." Riama said. Gaara wrapped his arms around her and said, "Don't worry as long as I have you, you shouldn't be afraid." He said it so calmly Riama relaxed instantly. Riama and Gaara sat under the beautiful starlit heaven they call the nighttime sky. Riama eventually fell asleep in Gaara's arms. Gaara smiled. He picked her up and took her back to the house. He set her in the bed and left. Riama woke up to Inu licking her face, "Inu stop it." She giggled. She sat up in the bed, "How'd I get back here." She rembered the night before.


	6. meeting the akatsuki

So cold yet so warm (A Gaara love story chapter 6) The eyes

So cold yet so warm (A Gaara love story chapter 6) the Akatsuki

Re-cap- Riama and Gaara sat under the beautiful starlit heaven they call the nighttime sky. Riama eventually fell asleep in Gaara's arms. Gaara smiled. He picked her up and took her back to the house. He set her in the bed and left. Riama woke up to Inu licking her face, "Inu stop it." She giggled. She sat up in the bed, "How'd I get back here." She rembered the night before.

Riama got out of bed and Inu followed her. She went downstairs and found that nobody was there. "Hm, that's weird nobody's here." She said to her self. She heard screaming outside. "That's coming from outside." She said as she and Inu ran outside. She went outside to find a group of people attacking the village. These people had black robes with red clouds on them. "No not them again." She whispered to her self. The boy with the black hair and red eyes approached her. Inu jumped in front of her and started to bark at the boy. The boy just kicked Inu out of the way. "INU!" she yelled. She went to run over to Inu but the boy grabbed her wrist. "Last time I tried not to use force but that didn't work so it looks like this time I will have to." He said to her. 'Gaara where are you when I need you?' she thought to her self. Gaara had been sent on a mission with Kankuro and Temari out of the village. The boy dragged her out of the village. They arrived at the Akatsuki H.Q. They were greeted by a boy with blonde hair that hid one eye, and another boy that looked similar to Gaara. "Gaara?" Riama asked. "No," the boy replied, "not Gaara, Sasori." "So you finally got her huh, Itachi." The blonde boy said. "Shut up." Itachi said shoving Riama into the blonde boy's arms. "Take her to Pein." Itachi demanded. The blonde boy put his hand on Riama's arm and started to lead her inside. "By the way I'm Deidra." He told her. She felt something bite her arm. "OW!" she screeched. He quickly let go her. "WHAT!?" he said startled. "Something bit me." She said looking at her arm witch was now bleeding. "Oops." Deidra said. "OOPS, WHAT DO MEAN _OOPS_!?" She yelled at Deidra. He showed her the mouths on his hands. She frowned at him. "C'mon lets get you fixed up." He said leading her to a room. He pulled out a first aid kit. He pulled her kimono sleeve up to reveal the wound. He began to wrap her arm. He finished and left her alone. He returned quickly with another man. "This is our leader, Pein." Deidra said. Riama lifted her and flicked her wrist in a waving motion. Pein walked over to Riama. He took her face in his hand. "Beautiful, it's a shame that after Hikari is out you, you'll die." She ripped her face away from his grasp and looked down. "That's what you think." She said looking up enough to reveal her eyes. She smiled evily showing her fangs which were now larger and needle sharp. She had a black glow around her with a reddish tint. Her claws had grown also. Her eyes were red with a murderous look in them.


	7. the demon within

So cold yet so warm (A Gaara love story chapter 7) Hikari

So cold yet so warm (A Gaara love story chapter 7) Hikari

Re-cap-"That's what you think." She said looking up enough to reveal her eyes. She smiled evily showing her fangs which were now larger and needle sharp. She had a black glow around her with a reddish tint. Her claws had grown also. Her eyes were red with a murderous look in them.

"What is this?" Pein said falling to the ground. "I'm the 8 tailed dog," a dark but familiar voice said, "Hikari" it said with a murderous tone. "This is not the girl you brought me." Pein said. Hikari took out the sword which had a black blade with a red stripe down the middle. She raised it and before anything could happen she slashed Pein. She turned to Deidra. "Your turn." She said walking over to him. He took off out of the room. Hikari ran after him. He made the mistake of looking back and not looking where he was going. Hikari had appeared in front of him with her sword sticking out in front of her. He ran into it. The sword impaled him through the stomach and he fell to the ground, dead. Sasori was running toward her she lifted her sword and said, "This is for ruining my life by killing my family and clan, The Bakeru clan." With that Sasori stopped just enough to stand right in front of her. She slashed him also. Itachi walked towards her. "You" she said. He stopped. "You were the one who did it all." She said to Itachi. "I'm also the one who was watching you and Gaara last night." He said emotionless.


	8. within grasp of the end

So cold yet so warm (A Gaara love story chapter 8)

So cold yet so warm (A Gaara love story chapter 8) The end

Re-cap-Itachi walked towards her. "You" she said. He stopped. "You were the one who did it all." She said to Itachi. "I'm also the one who was watching you and Gaara last night." He said emotionless.

Hikari's eyes widened. "You were watching us?!" she said stunned. "Yes, I was in the bushes. At first I didn't recognize Gaara." He said back. "Riama" a familiar voice said behind. Hikari turned to see Gaara. Hikari calmed down and Riama turned to normal. She was so wiped out with what happened, her knees couldn't support her any more. She started to collapse but Gaara rushed over to her and caught her. "Are you alright?" he asked. She said nothing just nodded her head in a 'yes' motion. Itachi left. Gaara held her closer to him and she buried her face in his shirt whispering, "Thank-you", "For what," he said, "I'm the one who should be thanking you." She asked "For what." He responded, "For showing me what love is, and I will do any thing to protect you, because," he said to Riama as Riama looked in to his eyes, "because, I love you." She stood up and looked at him. She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him till their lips met. At first he was shocked but when he got over it he kissed her back.

O.K. This was one of the longest stories I have wrote so message me and tell me how I did. THX,

P This story was made by Amy Castelli and Gaara cat productions LOL


End file.
